This invention relates generally to a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR) and television which employ National Television System Committee (hereinafter referred to as NTSC), and more particularly to a method for selecting channels of all local broadcasts which employ the NTSC system.
In general, the NTSC system is employed worldwide including the United State of America. As is well known, there are Standard (STD), Incremental Related Carrier (IRC), and Harmonic Related Carrier (HRC) broadcasting, regionally, in America. In conventional methods, a local selection switch manufactured in two or three stages is fitted to the television set by the set-maker beforehand. It is therefore a disadvantage of the prior television set that the proper switching operation to select a specific local channel should be made manually according to the area of reception.